


I'm Moving On

by Sherrys69



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrys69/pseuds/Sherrys69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay has to move on with life after the trial.  <br/>Set to a Rascal Flatts sound track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any character that you may recognize. They belong to CSI:NY. Nor do I own the song I'm Moving On. 
> 
> This and my other story God Bless the Broken Road have been previously posted on fanfiction.net by me.

“I’ve dealt with my ghosts and I’ve faced all my demons. Finally content with a past I regret.”  
Lindsay Monroe had finally put the past to rest. She came back to Montana to testify. Testifying at the Bozeman Courthouse wasn’t new to her. She’d done it plenty of times in the past as a CSI, but this time it was different. She was the eye witness to the most violent crime in Bozeman history.  
Lindsay had avoided dealing with being the sole survivor of the diner shooting for way too long. Now the monster responsible for her friends’ deaths had finally been brought to justice. He would never again be a free man. He received four life sentences with no chance of parole. Lindsay had long since given up hope that this chapter in her life would ever come to a conclusion.   
“I’ve lived in this place and I know all the faces, each one is different but they’re always the same. They mean me no harm, but it’s time that I face it. They’ll never allow me to change. But I never dreamed home would end up where I don’t belong.”  
As soon as the guilty verdict came down and Danny was back on his way to New York the question that she dreaded had started.   
“So, now that this is over, when can we expect you to come home?” They all asked. Lindsay knew that her friends and family meant well. Her family told her frequently how much they had missed her when she moved to the east coast. The problem continues to be that here people still saw her as the girl who survived. They still saw the scared and scarred teenager, who made some mistakes in the aftermath of the tragedy. New York had opened up a new world for Lindsay. There her friends hadn’t known about the past and just accepted her for the skilled and knowledgeable CSI that she is. Even after she had to tell her friend, Stella Bonasera, about the past, she didn’t receive the looks she still gets here in Montana. And when she was on the witness stand and was having a difficult time in walked Danny Messer. He had obviously learned the story after she left, leaving him only a card, and yet the look he gave her was one of friendship and something more, but not of pity. He flew three quarters across the country just to show that he supported her at her time of need. When she got off the stand she went to him and was able to find comfort from him. He held her hand as the guilty verdict came down. And if it weren’t for the reporters she would have finally kissed Danny, the man she is finding herself falling in love with. Her decision about her place in the world was easy for her to make. It wasn’t going to be easy to tell her parents and friends from her childhood, but she knew where her place was. She would be going home to New York.  
“At last I can see life is been patiently waiting for me. And I know there’s no guarantees but I’m not alone. There comes a time in everyone’s life that you can see all the years passing by and I have made up my mind that those days are gone.”  
She had done it told her family and friends that she was not staying in Montana. Now she was on a plane headed back to where she felt her home was, New York. She was headed back to Danny and the rest of her lab family. She was hoping that she didn’t keep Danny waiting too long. He had told her awhile back that he was interested in starting something with her, but she told him she had things to finish. They were taken care of and now she was looking to the future. The past held her back for so long. She realizes that she wasted a lot of years by not letting people in, but now those days were gone. She planned to move forward. She knows that she has people there to stand by her and with her. She knows that she is not going to be alone in this new journey.   
The flight had been long, but she was happy to finally be getting off the plane in New York. She is starting to make her way thru the airport towards baggage claim when she hears her name.   
“Montana, hey Montana.” The voice with the Staten Island accent calls. She turns toward the voice.  
“Danny, what are you doing here?” She says moving toward him with a smile. As she gets near to him he comes toward her. As he gets within arms length he gathers her up in a bone crushing hug.  
“I missed you, Montana.” He whispers into her ear.  
“I missed you too, Danny.” She whispers back hugging him back just as tightly.  
“I have to tell you, I was afraid that you weren’t coming back.” He says as they start to move towards to the baggage claim.  
“Danny, I know a lot of people wanted me to stay in Montana, but I had to move on and come back home.” She tells him. Together they get her luggage and walk out of the airport and towards the future.  
“I’m moving on. I’m moving on. I’m moving on.”


End file.
